Dreaming of You
by Rosie2009
Summary: Happy, happy, happy- that's what Poppy is! Singing in her room, waking Branch up-what could be better? Story inspired by Selena Quintanilla's "Dreaming of You." Broppy or Branch x Poppy. Read and review! Trolls does not belong to me.


Oh, what an absolutely supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day I have had today! I fall down on my bed backwards and close my eyes. Only one troll had been occupying my head for the whole entire day: Branch. Branch: the guy who makes me want to sing forever and ever; the one who always brightens my day with his sarcasm and wit; my loving boyfriend of precisely one week. I'm just so giddy right now that I can't help but sing at least one musical number before bed.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

 _I stay up and think of you,_

 _And I wish on a star,_

 _That somewhere you are thinking of me too,_

 _Cause I'm dreamin' of you tonight,_

' _Till tomorrow, I'll be holdin' you tight!_

 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

 _Than here in my room dreamin' about you and me!_

I purposefully skip to a little further in the song right into the part that fits me and Branch most.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

 _I stay up and think of you,_

 _And I still can't believe,_

 _That you came up to me and said, "I love you."_

"I love you too!" I yell in response to the song. My eyes widen. Oops. I probably woke him up… Branch lives in a pod next to mine, after all. And I don't think these things are soundproof. Whoopsie!

Suddenly, one of the flaps of my pod comes down and I fall off the bed backwards in surprise.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream. I hear footsteps running over toward me quickly and I now see Branch's handsome face staring at me.

"Poppy?! Are you alright?" He pulls me up by the hand and looks over my form, obviously inspecting for injuries.

"Branch, chill. I'm okay," I say. Good grief. It's really adorable when he gets worried, but I sometimes have to put a stop to it before he goes overboard.

"Good," he says and looks much more relieved. "Anyway, I was wondering. What's with the yelling over here? I came to see if you were all right and just as I come in, you fall in the floor.

"Oh, that… Well, a really funny story that is," I say nervously. I don't really want to share my idiot attack with him. I already look and act like one enough when he's around. When his eyes look into mine and he gives me that sweet smile, my words get in a tangle and I can't even think straight for the desire to kiss him.

"Was somebody singing before bed? And maybe got a little freaked out when I walked in?" he asks and in response, I feel my face heating up.

"Maybe, maybe not. Make your decision." I'm making a final attempt to cover up what I did. He walks close to me until I can feel our noses barely touching. Cheeseballs! My mind is going into that tumbling, twisting, incoherent stupor again!

"I'm thinking maybe," he says. I'm trying to gather my thoughts enough to speak. I just can't stop looking in his eyes. And that gentle, sweet smile. His skin barely touching mine. Oh, my goodness! He is just so, so amazingly incredible!

"Uh, well… I, umm… You could possibly… Uhh… be correct… Maybe… About that thingie," I say, leaning even closer into his personal space where I can feel his breath on my lips. My brain just automatically stops working, so I close my eyes and I wait for Branch to close the gap between our lips.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, love you." My eyes shoot wide open and I stare at him as he starts to walk toward the exit. Now hang on just a trolling minute. He cannot just go out and leave me like this! Well, the only way to communicate this to him is to open my mouth and say something.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" I ask, all in a tizzy. He turns and smirks.

"To bed. Where're you going?" I stare at him incredulously. I put my hands on my hips.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going?!" Branch just keeps that same smirk on his face. Ooh, I'll show him. I'll wipe that smirk right off of that smug face. I march up to him and grab his vest with one hand and bring him to where his eyes are level with mine and our noses are bumping together.

"I'm going right here, Baby, so shut up and listen!" I yell and push him against the wall of the pod. I pull him into me and our lips connect. I force my tongue into his mouth for a short wrestling match. I grab his head with my hands and I feel him grab my waist with his. Hmm, time for payback. Sweet, sweet payback.

"OW! Did you- Did you just bite me?" he asks and I grin while folding my arms across my chest.

"That's what you get. Try to be a tease and it backfires," I say, satisfied with myself. His eyes narrow. Did I go too far? Ooh, I shouldn't have done that… That was so bad!

"Umm, Branch? I'm sorry I did tha-aa-aa-ahh," I trail off and freeze when I feel a hand running through my hair. My eyes widen and I can't hardly hold myself up on my feet. He's never ever done this before. After all, there has to be an extremely strong bond between trolls to touch the other's hair and even tangle hair together. But daaaaaaaang… It feels AWESOME!

Suddenly, I feel myself leaning against Branch's front and one of his hands in my hair while the other is holding me gently against him. My chin is resting on his shoulder and I can't even bring myself to wrap my arms around him. He is soooo great... Branch rocks me back and forth gently and eventually pulls his hand from my hair. As soon as I get control of my senses, I hug his middle. I lay my head on his chest and I can hear his heart beating at my ear. I let out a breath. This is so nice… But I hope he realizes he's going to have to touch my hair all the time from now on. I don't think I'll be able to live without it.

He suddenly chuckles. I look up at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask and he looks down at me smiling.

"Payback, dear Poppy, payback. I have officially rendered you senseless and speechless. Speechless is a real accomplishment. I think I should get a medal or a trophy for that." I pull away and punch him in the arm.

"The only medal you're getting is- is- uhh…" Branch runs his hand through my hair again. I, against my will, lean against him again in a zombie-like stupor. He removes his hand from my hair.

"You were saying?" My eyes narrow and I gracefully lift myself off of him. I stare him in the eyes quietly. I waste no time in tackling him to the ground and sitting on top of him. I glance at the wall beside us and at his head to make sure I didn't cause him to whack it against the wall. How about them cupcakes? He's lying on his back looking up at me like an adorable puppy. Branch is completely at my mercy. He can't get up unless he somehow manages to throw me out and off of my straddling position. Which will be really hard to do.

"Watcha gonna do now?" I ask him and grin. Branch smirks. Uh, oh… _Not_ a good sign…

"Just this," he says and flips me over so that I'm lying on my back and he's hovering over me. My eyes widen somewhat. Yeah, pretty good move. He looks down at me with a strange smile on his face. "You're so beautiful," he says. Oh, my goodness! He really just said that! My whole face is redder than a cherry!

"Thank you…" I say quietly. Branch then moves so that he's sitting down beside me and leaning against the wall. I crawl into my favorite position. The one where I sit between his legs and lean my back against his chest so that his chin is sitting on my head. I close my eyes. He is so, so… amazing.

Then, all of a sudden, he starts talking.

"I love you so much. You are so wonderful, and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, adorable, caring, and loving all rolled into one amazing troll," he says and I know my face is growing redder with each compliment. I look up at him upside-down and stare into his eyes. Branch smiles and leans down to kiss my forehead. But I bend my head further back so that he kisses my lips instead. It's kinda weird, an upside-down kiss, I mean, but I'm enjoying it all the same. He moves his head back up and away. We stare at each other for a few minutes.

"You know, I really got to go… back to my pod." I just keep gazing into his eyes. They're so beautiful… "But, umm. I might can stay for a little longer." I grin. Oh, I am so, so happy!

"Umm, I need to tell you something, Branch."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. You're great, handsome, loving, and just… Just incredible." He smiles tenderly and my insides are like a sea of melty goo. I know right now that he is all I will ever need and will ever want.

 **Hello, everyone! I finally managed to stop writing about those two and their first kiss and all that stuff. XD I hope you guys enjoyed this! The song in this fic is "Dreaming of You" by Selena Quintanilla. This story was inspired by that song. You guys should listen to it. It's pretty cool! Anyways, read, review, and have a great day!**


End file.
